4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica o
by H.Battosai
Summary: Ryoga, Mousse. Ukyo y Shampoo se reúnen en la mesa bar de la sala de espera de la iglesia donde Ranma y Akane se van a casar. 4 Capítulos Completa
1. Cuando un Borracho habla de Closer

4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica

o como Aprendí a Quererte sin Necesariamente Amarte

Prólogo:

Cuando un borracho habla de "Closer"

- ¿Habéis visto Closer? – preguntó Ukyo. Eran las 8 de la tarde, de una probable noche de fiesta. Sin embargo, ella y su sake, acompañada de otras 4 personas con sus respectivas bebidas, suponiéndose desesperados y falta de entendimiento ante la situación, conversaban. – Es una película de Mike Nichols. En el existe una conversación entre Natalie Portman y Jude Law, donde los dos, después de algunos problemas, acaban enamorándose de nuevo. Bueno no. Natalie Portman estaba enamorada de Jude Law desde el principio. –

- Bueno Ukyo, no te enrolles… - Dijo Shampoo. Ella bebía un Voska.

- El caso, es que en esa conversación, los dos se perdonan todo, y prometen que todo sea como siempre. Sin embargo, después de volver del baño un momento, el personaje de Natalie Portman le dice a Jude Low, que acaba de dejar de estar enamorada de él –

- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó Mouse.

- Si, yo también me sorprendí. Dijo que si, que lo dejaban, que mientras estaba en el baño, dejo de amarlo. Llana y simplemente. No había vuelta atrás, y estaba totalmente segura de eso –

- ¿Y que pasó después? – Ahora preguntó Ryoga.

- Lo típico. Jude Low, le pide explicaciones, llora pidiéndole otra oportunidad, le ruega que lo reconsidere y que es imposible que en un momento olvide todo lo que pasaron – Ukyo pega otro sorbo – Lo de siempre.

- Sin embargo, puede que sea verdad – Mousse siguió al sorbo de Ukyo con uno suyo.

- ¿Qué es imposible que deje de amarlo en solo un momento? – preguntó Ukyo.

- No, todo lo contrario. Creo que es verdad que el amor se puede acabar en un segundo. Un momento en el que te dices "pues no, esto no funciona" o "ya no es lo mismo"; y lo dejas. Claro hay gente que se pasa meses con ese sentimiento, intentando decirse a si mismos que es mentira, que no puede acabar así. Sin embargo no sirve. –

- Y cuando pides otra oportunidad, no te das cuenta de que ya se te han dado miles – dijo Ryoga, bebiendo también – Y así acaba todo.

- Pues, no se, sinceramente, siempre creí que, Ranma y akane acabarían así. Quizás no de ese modo tan tajante, sino como explico Mousse. Dejando un tiempo para ver que pasa, pero que alguno de los dos se dijera a si mismo que eso no funcionaba. Eso es lo que pensaba, y deseaba – finalizó Ukyo.

- ¿Quien pensaría que todo acabaría así? – Pregunto Ryoga con un vaso en la mano. Un wisky, y para mas exactitud, con dos cubos de hielo que evidentemente sobrepasaban el licor.

- Todos – dijeron Shampoo, Ukyo y Mouse a la vez. Ryoga los miró con una cara depresiva.

- ¿Entonces? –

- ¿Entonces que Ryoga? – preguntó Ukyo.

- ¿Entonces que hemos hecho todos estos años? ¿Para que…? –

- El idiota, Ryoga. El imbécil. Eso es lo que habéis hecho – Sugirió Mouse mientras tomaba un sorbo de Brandy – era tan evidente que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, que vuestros intento por llegar a algún lado seguramente eran influenciados por una mierda que ponía mucho mas que la mezcla de nuestras 4 bebidas. Mirad, Ranma y Akane se casan en menos de una hora, superaron todas las dificultades que les pusisteis, todos hemos comprendido que es algo inevitable, y ahora, estamos aquí reunidos como un grupo de borrachos que esperan, sin esperar nada, la hora acordada. –

- Ya… - Ryoga bebió un sorbo.

- Todos pensábamos, extrañamente, que Akane le diría lo mismo que Natalie Portman a Jude Law: "He dejado de estar enamorada de ti.". Sin embargo no nos dimos cuenta de que, realmente, eso acabaríamos por decirlo nosotros. Era algo que se acabaría por decir,

pero pensamos que lo dirían las personas equivocadas – Shampoo, acabó su vodska y empezó a servirse otro – Supongo que todos nos dimos cuenta, en algún momento, de que tendríamos que decirlo. Y seguramente los tres lo dijimos. Sino, no estaríamos en esta situación –

- Sí. Ahora mismo, lo que tengo es curiosidad por este hecho ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Mouse después de un trago.

- No es momento para eso… - se quejo Ryoga.

- ¿Como que no? ¿Qué momento es mejor? ¿o es que aun tenéis esperanzas? –

- No es eso… -Ukyo le intentaba quitar importancia, pero Mouse seguia en sus eses.

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Esperareis unos años? ¿Esperareis a que nos separemos y nos volvamos a encontrar, que nos metamos en un bareto de mala muerte a tomar algo y hablar de los viejos tiempos? –

- No sería mala idea… - Dijo Ryoga.

- Pos no lo veo bien. Ahora es el momento y el lugar. Si sois capaces de contarlo os sentiréis mejor, y reafirmares vuestros nuevos sentimientos. Esta fresco y todavía recordáis los detalles. Y eso sin contar de que todavía queda tiempo antes de que esto empiece. –

- ¡Bah! Que cojones, tiene razón. ¿Qué mas da esto ahora? ¡Soltémoslo! –grito Shampoo después de un buen sorbo.

- De acuerdo, empieza… - Dijo Ryoga. Shampoo se quedo muda.

- ¿Y por qué yo? –

- Porque tú lo propones –

- Lo propuso Mouse… –

- Ese no tiene nada que contar –

- Eso, no es cierto – Añadió un momento Mouse, ante la sorpresa de todos – Sin embargo, creo que debes empezar tu Ryoga –

- ¿Por? –

- ¿Nunca has escuchado: "Quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra"? –

- ¿Y?

- ¿Tu nunca te confesaste a Akane, no? – finalizó Mousse. Un silencio se hizo durante un momento, hasta que Ryoga dejó caer el vaso vacío de whisky. El hielo boto e hizo su particular ruido, antes de que Ryoga volviera a verter más líquido.

- ¿Esperas a que dejemos el tema? – preguntó Ukyo. Ryoga negó con la cabeza

- Espero estar lo suficiente borracho como para empezar… - Respondió volviendo a beber y poniéndose en una posición cómoda.

Continuará…

NdA: Buenas! Aquí empiezo un nuevo fanfiction de Ranma (que últimamente es lo único que escribo), esta vez dedicado a Ranma y Akane. Pero, intentandolo no hacerlo de la manera habitual, he decidido contar la historia de estos dos personajes, bajo el punto de sus enamorados/amigos, en una conversación en la mesa de licores de la sala de espera antes de la boda de sus amigos, explicando como fueron capaces de dejarlos ir y renunciar a ellos. No niego que pueda surgir alguna pareja de esto, pero en principio no es la intención. Intentare ceñirme solo a la pareja de Ranma y Akane. Ya habrá tiempo de otras cosas, en otros lugares ¿no?

Pues eso, se agradecen reviews, y los insultos, aunque no se agradezcan, se comprenderán XD.

Hasta el primer capítulo!

H.Battosai


	2. El Último Acto de Fecundidad de las Libé

**4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica**

o como Aprendí a Quererte sin Necesariamente Amarte

Capítulos de los Recuerdos:

El Último Acto de Fecundidad de las Libélulas.

Las cigarras se oían entre la desesperación del calor del mes de Junio. El ensordecedor zumbido de los insectos llenaban los arrozales de la prefectura de Shiba, en el centro del país. Los grifos de los jardines aún goteaban, y su sonido retumbaba más allá del aire, retumbaba en el subconsciente, como un reloj de cuerda. Los pocos coches que pasaban, de muy vez en cuando, rompían durante dos segundos el silencio, que volvían tras de sí. El calor quemaba el asfalto y hacía imposible cualquier intento de salida del hogar. Puede que por eso, Ryoga no se sintiese extrañado por la falta de gente en las calles. Era un domingo de verano, en pleno mes de Junio.

- ¡Por dios, muchacho! ¡Ya te he visto pasar por aquí cinco veces! – le gritó un policía. Ryoga, que como habitualmente, cargaba con todos sus bártulos de un lado ha otro, se detuvo un momento a girar su rostro.

- ¿Te has perdido? ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó el agente. Pero Ryoga no contestaba. Simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a un lado y otro. Finalmente contestó.

- Puede que le sorprenda, pero no voy a ningún lugar en concreto – le respondió. Y era una respuesta que no esperaba. Miró de arriba abajo al chico, tapando su rostro con la visera. Y se dio cuenta de que no era un mal chico. Y esta corazonada lo avalaba sus 5 años de profesión. No, solamente era un muchacho. Así que al fin se decidió a sacarse el sombrero, e intentar abanicarse con él.

- Pero que calor hace hoy… - Dijo finalmente tomándolo del hombro y acompañándolo a su caseta.

Ryoga se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa del policía. La verdad es que no le hacía mucha ilusión estar ahí, pero sinceramente no se encontraba muy lucido. Se sentía cansado. Cansado y acalorado. El sol llevaba más de 4 horas sobre su cabeza, sin dejarle un minuto de descanso. Hacía tantos días que caminaba que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Cosa que, aunque pareciera habitual, realmente su error es pensar que estaba en un sitio y encontrarse en otro. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no lo sabía, ni tenía la menor gana de saberlo.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, un refresco? – El policía que se había dedicado a quitarse la chaqueta, que colgó junto a su sombrero, y tomo un abanico – ¿Una cerveza? –

- No se preocupe… -

- Bueno… - Y encendió un ventilador que había junto la mesa. La tiras de papel que había en la rejilla empezaron ha agitarse, a la vez que el aparato se movía de un lado a otro. Esta corriente de aire, condujo a que la pequeña campanilla del marco de la puerta sonara levemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se nota el cambio? – El policía miraba como Ryoga observaba la campanilla totalmente ensimismado. Pero aún así, se dignó a contestar.

- Si. Gracias –

- Bueno hombre, para eso estamos. Puedes descansar un rato aquí si quieres – Ryoga no contestó – O si te sirve de algo, puedo intentar ayudarte –

- ¿A qué?-

- Bueno, no se – El policía se rascó la cabeza, y empezó a abanicarse - ¿En que te puedo ayudar? –

- En nada… -

- ¿Qué no te puedo ayudar, o que no hay nada en que ayudarte? –

- Pues en… - Ryoga suspiró, al sentirse acalorado de nuevo - ¿Sabía que no creo que sea el momento de discutir? –

- Bueno hombre, no le eches la culpa al tiempo. A quien se le ocurre venir a Ôtsu en pleno verano –

- ¿Estamos en Ôtsu? –

- O no tienes muchas luces – dijo el policía golpeándolo con el abanico - o se te ha achicharrado la cabeza. ¿No vez que esto está lleno de arrozales? –

- Japón esta lleno de arrozales –

- ¿Y el acento? ¿Eh? ¡Es genuino de Kansai! –

- Kansai es muy grande – Ya estaba un poco harto de todo esto. Tanto el policía como Ryoga. Y era evidente que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

- Supongo que alguien de la metrópolis, no sabe apreciar a unos estúpidos aldeanos – Terminó por contestar el policía. Tampoco era como para ponerse al nivel de un chico.

- ¿Como sabe que soy de Tokyo? –

- Bueno, por el acento. Y por que en tienes un mapa de Tokyo saliendo de la mochila –

- Podría ir simplemente a Tokyo… –

- Nadie que vaya por primera vez, tiene un mapa de Tokyo con tantos detalles. Esos solo se compran allí – Finalmente el policía volvió a abanicarse, esta vez, columpiándose en la silla - Y antes de que me digas que puedes haber pasado por ahí, te digo que una persona como tu, que no sabe ni donde esta, dudo mucho que se dedique a comprar mapas de todos los sitios en donde ha estado – Ryoga miraba atónito al policía, que seguía columpiándose, de tal manera que el viento del ventilar le diese directamente en la cara, sonriendo al conseguirlo.

- ¿Sorprendido? ¡Que sepas que estudié criminología! – Dijo, y a continuación soltó una leve carcajada.

- Debe ser muy triste acabar de policía local estudiando criminología… -

- Bueno al menos tengo algo que hacer con mi vida – respondió ipso facto el policía, aun sabiendo que eso iba a caldear más el ambiente. Ahora solo faltaba que el chico se pusiese a discutir con él, y le sonsacaría todo. Si alguien no reacciona dándole la mano, hay que probar dándole una cachetada. Sin amargo, Ryoga solamente suspiró.

- Que calor hace hoy… - y calló de nuevo, volviéndose a mirar la campana de la puerta. Y volviendo al punto de partida.

- Si, bueno, en fin… - Así, nuestro policía se daba por vencido por el momento – Tengo que salir un momento. Cosas de ser policía –

- ¿No te dirán nada por dejarme aquí solo? –

- Bueno, si no matas ni robas, supongo que no. Aunque intenta no insultar a ningún transeúnte… - contestó el policía que con un claro geto de disgusto, se volvió a poner la gorra y la chaqueta. Vuelta a cocinarse bajo el sol, mientras dejaba a un chico de malas pulgas con su ventilador, su abanico, y que además tenía una sombrilla. ¿Una sombrilla?

– Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no debe ser muy correcto dejar a un cordero perdido abandonado a su suerte…. – dijo finalmente el policía sonriendo.

El lago Biwa no solo el lago más grande de Japón, sino el tercero más grande del mundo. Su imagen de junco al atardecer y de las grullas en su orilla está inmortalizada mil veces, tanto en las pinturas como en la literatura tradicional. Sin embargo, ahora, Biwa no es más que una excusa de fin de de semana de verano. Los pocos habitantes de Ôtsu que se han atrevido a salir hoy, es para pasear por sus alrededores, y aprovechar para refrescarse.

- ¿A que es bonito el Biwa-san? ¡La joya de nuestra ciudad! – Dijo el policía a Ryoga, al cual le había obligado ha acompañarle.

- No me parece muy bonito que me obligue a venir, con la excusa de no poder dejarme solo –

- Pero si lo hago por tu bien, ¡no quería que te marchases sin haber visto esta estampa!-

- ¿Y lo de tener que seguirte con la sombrilla para darte sombra? – Se quejó el chico mientras sostenía su sombrilla sobre el policía y el mismo.

- Eso es lo que conocemos como "bien a la comunidad" – contestó el policía, mientras se abanicaba – Además, si no pesara tanto simplemente te la habría pedido… -

-Ya me estoy pensando a hartar de tanta tontería… - Ryoga, aún refunfuñando, miró a su alrededor, mientras caminaban. La orilla del lago Biwa reunía toda la gente que faltaba en la ciudad. Era lo más parecido a un festival, sin llegar a serlo.

- ¿Ryoga? – Se oyó a la espalda del chico. Era una voz femenina, y al girarse, comprobó perfectamente quién era.

- ¿Ukyo? – Preguntó el chico. Detrás de un puesto ambulante de okonomiyakis, se encontraba la prometida de Ranma.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, ¿os conocéis? – preguntó el policía. Ukyo se quedo mirando como Ryoga y el policía estaban bajo la sombrilla, delante suya.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Ryoga? –

- Un bien a la comunidad –

- Parecéis una pareja de… –

- Ya, de hecho ahora soy policía. Me acaba de contratar –

- No me refería a eso… - Respondió Ukyo. Podría haber empezado a reírse de él cuando quisiera, pero no lo hizo. Su rostro impasible a contestarle, le dejaba claro que no estaba el horno para bollos.

- Esto… lo de que es policía es mentira… Así que no hace falta que le pagues el "diezmo" – Dejo el policía apartándose del chico.

- ¿"Diezmo"? – El chico, dudoso, vio como Ukyo le daba un okonomiyaki al policía. Este le miró de reojo.

- ¿Quieres un poco de "diezmo"? –

- ¿Vamos a pedir comida por todos los puestos? –

- No. Solo a ella – Y empezó a comer. Ryoga miró a Ukyo.

- No tuve tiempo para pedir los permisos para poner el puesto, y hace la "vista gorda"…- contestó la chica.

- Ya veo… -

- ¡Oye! ¡Que no es para tanto! Además, hoy, por ser el último día, le echaré una mano – dijo el policía terminando.

- ¿Una mano? – preguntó Ukyo.

- Te dejaré a mi recién contratado ayudante para que te proteja y te ayude – Con una palmadita en el hombro, empujo a Ryoga hacia delante. Este miró claramente disgustado al policía.

- Mis cosas están aún en… -

- No te preocupes, soy policía. Te lo guardaré bien. Ven a buscarlas luego. – Y diciendo esto, el policía se marchó. Ryoga lo vio perderse entre la gente, y se giró ante Ukyo. Está, sujetando sus espátulas lo miró también silenciosamente, mientras el crujir de la parrilla aun sonaba.

- Que calor hace… - Añadió la chica, y siguió con sus tareas.

Ryoga miraba el atardecer sobre el lago Biwa. Aunque se había quedado para ayudar a Ukyo, no hizo falta. De hecho, no se dirigieron la palabra en las horas que estuvo allí. Simplemente se dedicaron cada uno a lo suyo: Ukyo a la venta de comida y Ryoga, a la contemplación del atardecer. La luz naranja de sol se fundía con el horizonte creado por el lago. Las cigarras se volvían más ruidosas por momentos, y la gente empezaba a dispersarse.

- Bien, se acabó por hoy – Dijo Ukyo, limpiándose las manos con un paño. Guardó sus instrumentos y apagó la parrilla. – Toma – Y diciendo esto, le dio un okonomiyaki a Ryoga. Y este se quedo mirándolo sin agarrarlo.

- Si no te lo comes, tendré que tirarlo – Añadió. Así Ryoga tomó la comida que la chica le ofrecía, y empezó a comer, sin apartar la mirada del atardecer.

- Parece que aún no lo has aceptado… - La cocinera se sentó a su lado, también con un okonomiyaki.

- No hay nada que aceptar –

- Perdón, quise decir… asimilado – Ukyo dio un mordisco esperando la respuesta de Ryoga. Pero el chico seguía mirando el atardecer. Si, era bastante bonito.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó el chico. Otro mordisco.

- Si te digo la verdad, nunca me he planteado que decir de todo esto. Akane es muy buena amiga mía…, pero nunca, no se… nunca creí tener este tipo de conversación con alguien –

- ¿De que tipo? –

- Pues… hablar de alguien de la derrota… - Ukyo rompió un trozo de okonomiyaki y se lo metió a la boca – No se… Cuando alguien se casa, los amores que quedan atrás se pierden un poco en la felicidad del momento…–

- Ya… -

- Es como… si formáramos parte de un pasado que ya nunca volverá. Y que aceptarlo es cuestión de cada uno. Algo que tiene que hacer uno mismo. - Ryoga miraba de reojo a Ukyo, que soltaba su discurso sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

- Parece que tu si lo has asimilado –

- La vida sigue. Eso es lo único que es seguro – Ukyo finalmente se levanto y se estiró, alzando los brazos entrelazados por encima de su cabeza – Cómo la tuya ¿no? ¿Vuelves a los entrenamientos? –

- Ya no practico artes marciales… - Al oír esto, Ukyo lo observó. Estaba sentado comiendo, pero pareciese que estuviese en un lugar muy alejado.

- Bueno, tu sabrás lo que haces – le contestó mientras se acercaba a la parrilla de su carro. La tocó levemente y apartó rápidamente la mano.

- Parece que la parrilla aún no se ha enfriado… -

Cuando la noche calló, las cigarras se callaron, una a una. Y mientras más profunda era la oscuridad, más silencio había. El policía se disponía a cerrar ya, cuando apareció Ryoga de una esquina de la calle. Venía solo.

- Llegue a pensar que no vendrías – le dijo cuando el chico se acerco lo suficiente como para oírle sin problemas. Ryoga no detuvo su marcha.

- Me he perdido –

- Eso ya se te notaba en la cara desde la primera vez que te vi – contestó el guardia, pero Ryoga hizo caso omiso, y se adentró a la caseta. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar.

- Bueno, ¿no me vas a decir al menos, si has visto algo de luz al final del túnel? – le preguntó. Ryoga se detuvo

- Este túnel no parece haber tener otra salida –

- Bueno hombre, siempre puedes volver sobre tus pasos... -

- Esta vez, se que no encontrare una salida. Hace tiempo que se derrumbó la entrada –

- Así que no podrás volver nunca más al punto de salida… - Rascándose la cabeza, el policía se dispuso a cerrar definitivamente la caseta – Es muy bonito pensar que las cosas volverán a ser como antes, pero la verdad, es nunca lo son. Es algo que al final tienes que aceptar. –

- Sabe una cosa. La vida que llevaba, no me acababa de gustar, pero al fin y al cabo, era mi vida. Ahora siento que jamás podré volver a tenerla, ni a sentirme tan cómodo en ella. Se que nunca volverá ¿Qué más da todo ahora? –

- Sientes que jamás podré comprender lo que estás pasando ¿no? –

- Siento decir que si… -

- Bueno… - El policía echó el candado a la caseta y se guardo la llave – Déjame darte una cosa al menos, antes de que te vayas –

- ¿El qué? – El policía finalmente tomo un bote, y se lo pasó. Parecía de mermelada, y la tapa estaba agujereada. Y dentro había un insecto - ¿Qué es esto? –

- Es una libélula ¿no lo ves? –

- ¿Y para que quiero yo una libélula? –

- ¿Es que no te reconoces? – Ante la pregunta, Ryoga volvió a mirar al insecto. La libélula se chocaba contra el cristal continuamente. ¿Que tenía él de semejante a ese insecto?

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día no se enteran de nada… - Finalizó el policía, mientras se marchaba. Ryoga lo observó doblar la misma esquina por donde el había llegado, con la esperanza de alguna explicación. Pero no hubo una sola palabra más. Solo el zumbido de un insecto atrapado.

Puede que Ryoga mantuviese un silencio prolongado todo el día, pero era una realidad que la batalla más grande que tenía, y donde realmente se le podría escuchar plenamente sus sentimientos era en su cabeza. Llevaba días, desde la noticia de la boda final entre Ranma y Akane, que mantenía su mente en un extraño sistema de dejadez mezclada con pensamientos confusos sobre sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué se supone que debía de pensar de todo esto? Estaba claro para él, que no había nada que hacer. Ranma se casaría con Akane, y que Akane nunca sería suya. ¿Pero alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de serlo? O más bien, ¿Alguna vez tuvo él, esperanzas para pensar en eso? Mientras se preparaba para dormir, en su habitual caseta plegable, volvían esos pensamientos. En principio, parecería otra larga noche de calor, y de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pero esta vez Ryoga se sentía más incómodo que de costumbre. El zumbido de la libélula no deja de cesar. Y pensamientos de duda invadían su mente. Y la más grande era ¿Qué hacía el durmiendo con una libélula? Es decir, ¿para que la quiere? ¿No era evidente que le iba a dar la noche, y no le dejaría dormir?

- Debía haberla tirado de inmediato – dijo mientras se revolcaba en su saco de dormir. Tumbado boca arriba, boca abajo, ladeado a la izquierda o a la derecha; daba igual. El zumbido era incesante. Ya no es que no consiguiese centrarse en sus pensamientos, sino que ni siquiera podía conciliar algo de sueño.

- Madito bicho… - Se quejaba, cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada – Mañana mismo me deshago de ella –

Dicho y hecho, en un principio. Después de pasar la noche medio en vela, Ryoga se volvió a encaminar al lago Biwa. Sin embargo esta vez era lunes, y como era lógico no había tanta gente. Solamente algunas madres, niños, y ancianos paseando por el parque. Ryoga sin pensárselo mucho, se sentó a unos metros de la orilla, y dejó su mochila en el césped. Saco el bote con el insecto, y lo alzó un momento. La libélula seguía dándose golpes contra el cristal.

- Menuda putada, ¿no amiga? – Le preguntó en voz alta. Pero pocos segundos después, Ryoga sintió varias presencias a su espalda. Se giró y vio un grupo de niños detrás de él.

- ¡Como mola! ¡Déjanosla ver! – Le pidieron. Y sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta, le arrebataron el bote, luciérnaga incluida.

- ¡Mirad! – gritaban los niños, mientras se la pasaban de uno a otro. ¿Por qué les resultará tan interesante un insecto encerrado? Ryoga, que seguía sentado en el césped seguía con la mirada al mareado insecto, que viajaba de mano en mano dentro del bote.

- Creo que ami también me gustaban a esa edad – dijo, casi en un susurro, para que no se le oyera. Uno de los niños, al recibir el bote, después de mirarlo un momento, se dispuso a abrirlo. Enseguida se lo arrebato otro.

- ¡No al saques! ¡Se morirá! – le gritó, mientras se aseguraba de que el recipiente estaba completamente cerrado.

- ¡¿Porqué?! –

- Mi abuelo dice que si sacamos insectos cerca del lago, los peces saltarán y se los comerán. Las libélulas deben vivir en un estanque – Y dicho esto, el niño corrió a entregarle el bote de vuelta a Ryoga. Con la mano alzada lo recibió, mientras no perdía de vista una pequeña reverencia del niño, que volvía a jugar con sus amigos. Los niños jugaron hasta entrado el mediodía, ante la mirada de Ryoga, que aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, seguía con la libélula.

- Así que alimento para los peces ¿eh?… -le susurró, sin dejar de observar a los niños jugando, y a la gente pasear.

Tiempo hacía que nadie entraba al jardín botánico de Ôtsu. Puede que por el calor que así dentro, debido a la humedad necesaria para las plantas. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar a su encargado, un hombre ya anciano, que se negaba a abandonar su tan querido puesto de trabajo. Por eso, cuando vio venir a Ryoga mientras hacía sus quehaceres de limpieza, se sorprendió bastante. Y más verlo venir con una libélula en la mano. El chico se detuvo ante él y observó el edificio.

- El chico de la libélula es bastante famoso ¿lo sabía? – Le dijo el anciano. Ryoga bajo el rostro, dado que era más bajo que él.

- ¿En serio? –

- Bueno, al menos entre lo niños… - y con su escoba, señaló el frasco – ¿Le parece bonito tener a ese pobre animal encerrado ahí dentro? –

- Si le digo la verdad, nunca ha sido mi intención – Le respondió Ryoga, bajo la atenta mirada del anciano. Unos segundos después de observar al muchacho, suspiró y emprendió la marcha dentro del recinto.

- Sígame, jovencito… - Le ordenó.

El recinto en cuestión, era una maravilla repleta de flores e insectos. Con zonas al aire libre y otras dentro de edificaciones preparadas para albergar planta. El propio Ryoga se sorprendió de que todo ese lugar fuera cuidado por sola una persona.

- No estoy yo solo, si es lo que piensa… - el anciano no deja a Ryoga ni formular la pregunta – Los jardineros y botánicos vienen por la mañana -

- Aún así es bastante impresionante – Dijo Ryoga antes de que una ola de calor le azotara el cuerpo. Habían entrado al edificio de las plantas tropicales. La humedad se le pegaba al cuerpo ya no diferenciaba las gotas de sudor propias y el agua del ambiente.

- Los jóvenes de hoy no aguantan nada… - y diciendo esto, el anciano se detuvo – Ya hemos llegado – Ryoga se debo también, mientras el anciano se daba la vuelta. La zona, aparte de por las plantas, se destacaba por una cantidad de insectos nada despreciables, tener ellas libélulas.

- Parece un buen sitio… - Ryoga parecía terminar de ver la salida a este problema de cuatro alas.

- Como suele haber agua estancada, suele ser su sitio preferido –

- ¿Y pero no se comerán las plantas? –

- Las libélulas comen insectos pequeños como moscas y mariposas, hijo… -

- ¿Y eso no es malo? –

- Si no esto se llenaría de insectos… - El anciano dio un par de golpes al suelo con su escoba - Pero muchacho, ¿la quieres soltar o no? –

- Tampoco es para precipitarse… -

- Mira hijo, solo a ti se te ocurriría pensar que un animal es feliz encerrado en un bote de mayonesa – Pero Ryoga, aun con la insistencia, seguía pensando. Por lo que poco tardo el abuelo que este asunto iba un poco más allá de la simple liberación del insecto. Se acerco a uno de los bancos del lugar, dedicados para que los visitantes pudieran observar con calma las flores y se sentó.

- ¿Sabes que las libélulas pasan la mayor parte de su vida como larvas? – Esta pequeña explicación llamo la atención de Ryoga – ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? –

- Qué está apunto de morir… –

- No solo eso. Atrapar una libélula es muy difícil. Así que lo más probable es que lleve ahí dentro desde que era una larva – El anciano vio como Ryoga dejaba un momento de mirarla y observaba al insecto – ¿Crees que merece pasar el tiempo que le queda en un lugar seguro, o que valdría la pena salir y valorar el mundo que le ha sido puesto ante ella? -

- Quizás el lugar no sea el apropiado, ni la mejor forma de vivir. Pero se que cuando se vea fuera se sentirá irremediablemente desesperada, sin saber ni donde está, ni lo que el mundo espera de ella – contestó Ryoga, sin dejar de mirar el insecto. El anciano meditó las palabras con suma delicadeza. Podría decirle simplemente que se marchara, si tanto no deseaba hacerlo. Pero un parte de sí, sentía que ese muchacho, necesitaba una respuesta.

- ¿Sabes porque los cisnes son considerados el símbolo del matrimonio? – Le preguntó con toda la simplicidad del mundo, pero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ryoga, entendió que había dado en un clavo inesperado.

- Porque los cisnes no cambian nunca de pareja. Es el símbolo de amor eterno… -

- Exacto… ¿Sabes que las libélulas también tienen un simbolismo? –

- ¿Como? –

- Cuando una libélula hembra es fertilizada por un macho, su semilla queda dentro de ella. Pero cuando otro macho viene a procrear con ella, tiene la capacidad de eliminar todo rastro del anterior macho, y dejar solamente su semilla – Ryoga quedo mudo ante las palabras del anciano. Finalmente este, viendo la reacción del chico, sonrió.

- El amor de las libélulas es como el amor de la juventud – Es así, como Ryoga, mirando el vuelo de la libélula en el frasco.

- Siempre habrá una felicidad que tape una tristeza pasada, eso es lo que nos enseñan. Y por mucho que le duela separarse de ti, sabrá que conseguirá ser feliz. –

- Así que siempre habrá un mañana para ti ¿no, amiga? – Dijo finalmente Ryoga, alzando el frasco ante sus ojos.

El martes en la ciudad de Ôtsu había amanecido como el domingo pasado, con un calor insoportable. Por eso, a nuestro policía no le hacía maldita gracia tener turno de tarde, cuando empezando su jornada cuando el sol más arriba estaba, y terminando cuando las cigarras más insoportables se ponían. Sin embargo, siempre acudía a su juramente por el deber, para casi a rastras, ir a la cabaña de policía. Nada más llegar, como siempre, dejaba su chaqueta y su gorra, y como últimamente hacía, sacaba su abanico.

- Hombre, Makoto, ¿que tal tu nueva esposa? – Le preguntaba su compañero, que le esperaba para el cambio de turno – Volver a los días de casado es fenomenal ¿no? ¡Y pensar que hace unos años estabas como muerto por tu divorcio! –

- Mi felicidad es solo comparable con el calor que hace últimamente – Contestó riéndose. Su compañero después de ponerse la chaqueta y la gorra, le entrego un paquete a Makoto.

- Por cierto vino un chico y me dio esto para ti – Dijo, antes volver a terminar de preparar sus cosas. Makoto abrió la bolsa y agarró lo que había en su interior. Y al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Que es, un regalo? – Su compañero tomo la bolsa y vio un frasco vacío con un papel en su interior. Se podía leer claramente "Gracias".

- Pero que calor hace hoy… - Dijo Makoto finalmente mientras se mecía en su silla y se abanicaba, mientras miraba por la ventana. Las cigarras empezaban a hacerse notar.

Fin del primer capítulo de los recuerdos

[Terminado a las 4:40 de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 7]

[Tazas de Café servidos: 0]

[Grandes investigaciones del mundo presenta: "¿Qué es más efectivo? ¿El Shoryuken o la patada de fuego de Feilong?" Después de análisis exhaustivos y pruebas, e de concluir que la patada de Feilong es algo más rápida, y al no dar un paso adelante antes de hacerla, rompe cualquier intento de contra. En solitario es mejor, pero es mal finalizador de combo por esto mismo, siendo el Shoryuken mejor en este sentido, dado que penetra un paso en el oponente.]

Hola a todos, ¡ en modo completar fanfiction activado! No se si esta historia le interesará a alguien aún, pero me parece ciertamente indigno de mi, no haberla completado. Yo, un escritor con tanto criterio (mentira cochina XD). Bueno, bromas aparte, como he aclarado en otros proyectos de historias interesantes (también conocidos como fanfiction) siento cierto respeto por los lectores, y a los poco que les interés lo que escribo, me gustaría que nunca, al menos por mi parte, se quedaran sin terminar de leer algo por no estar completo. Así que aquí me tenéis otra vez, intentando acabar lo que alguna vez se empezó. Y como que adquirido la sana costumbre de hacer storyline de lo que escribo, pues me es mucho más sencillo :P.

En lo que respecta a este capítulo, pues como decía el primer prólogo, esta centrado en los sentimientos de Ryoga. Es un tanto largo, así que lo siento (T_T), pero espero que no se os haga muy pesado de leer. Bueno y a los que esperen la aparición de Ranma y Akane, pues tendrán que esperar algo más. Dado que Ryoga es como es, no podía concebir su historia en Nerima, sino lejos de ella.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que espero que sea pronto)


	3. Tal día como hoy

4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica

o como Aprendí a Quererte sin Necesariamente Amarte.

Capítulos de los Recuerdos:

Tal día como hoy.

Ranma y Akane se habían comprometido, exactamente el día 2 de Junio. Hacía 8 semanas de aquello. 56 días. Y cuando se proclamó entre todos los conocidos de la familia, era un día caluroso de una primavera que ya se despedía. 24 grados. El sol empezaba a tomar el protagonismo en el cielo, el calor se hacía notar. En esos momentos, tan solo hace mes y medio, el futuro parecía muy diferente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la anciana Cologne a su nieta. Shampoo había bajado las escaleras del Nekohanten vestida con un atuendo rojo veraniego. Un vestido de corte chino y zapatos a juego.

- Salgo – respondió la chica china. Era domingo, sí, y seguramente tendrían trabajo más adentrada la tarde-noche, pero en este preciso instante, no había ni un alma en el local. Sin embargo Shampoo sentía la mirada de su abuela. Como si la atravesaran, como si pensara que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero simplemente, se giró y se puso a ver la TV.

- Que te diviertas – dijo, antes de dedicarse por completo al pasatiempo. Shampoo se quedo mirando la espalda de la anciana. Y sin decir nada más, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Puede que, más allá de cualquier palabra, su abuela supiera lo que está pasando. Esa mirada penetrante, hacía parecer que intuía lo que prodría pasar. O puede que simplemente fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Lo que tenía claro Shampoo, es que hoy sería un día completamente diferente al que hace unos años, hubiese imaginado. Es verdad que nunca se planteó muchas cosas de su propio futuro, más alla de lo que esperaba que sucediese. Que Ranma y ella se casaran, y que volvieran a la aldea amazona. Algo muy simple pero de gran significado para ella. Aunque esto tampoco era algo en lo que pensara mucho. Ni en aquellos días, ni ahora.

- ¿Espera un taxi, señorita? – Oyó decir. Hace mucho que dejó de andar. Shampoo miró a su alrededor, intentado localizarse. Pero sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, y se sentó.

- Al parque de atracciones de Tokyo, por favor…

- Esto… sería más rápido si va en metro…

- Entonces de un rodeo… - Le dijo Shampoo mientras cerraba la puerta. Al fín y al cabo había salido mucho antes de la hora.

Shampoo miraba las calles pasar por la ventanilla del taxi, a la vez que oía todos los sonidos del motor. El taxísta masticaba un chicle con la boca abierta. El contador del taxímetro cambiaba cada minuto de dígito. La gente paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, y los coches no estaban, ni mucho menos, apelotonados. Se notaba que era domingo.

- ¿Es usted china? – preguntó el taxista un momento. Shampoo lo miró de reojo.

- Sí…

- ¡Vaya! Tienen un acento muy bueno.

- Llevo ya varios años viviendo aquí…

- Ja,ja, eso está bien. Tiene que ser dificil vivir lejos de su casa, ¿no? – El taxista frenó levemente en una señal de "stop", y volvió a emprender la marcha. Shampoo volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

- Más bien, últimamente se me hace dificil vivir aquí…

Shampoo se bajó en la parada de de taxi frente al recinto Korakuen. La gente se apeletonaba para comprar las entradas para el boxeo de esa tarde. Aún así decidió dar un rodeo. No quería encontrarse coon nadie conocido. Giró una esquina, y otra más. Subió las escaleras de la parte derecha del parque de atracciones, y finalmente llego a la entrada. Niños y padres entraban, pero no a montones. Fluían poco a poco, en el tiempo. Ella se sentó en la butaca junto a la puerta y miró el reloj. Media hora antes, rodeo del taxi incluido. Quizás por eso, le sorprendió la llegada a los pocos minutos de su acompañante.

- Era de esperar… - Dijo Ranma, de pie delante de ella.

- ¿El qué?

- Que llegarías al menos una hora antes. Siempre tienes que tenerlo todo controlado – Contestó el chico de la trenza sonriendo. Shampoo sonrió también. Era una mala costumbre.

Ranma esperó a que Shampoo se levantara y juntos emprendieron la marcha hacia el puesto de entrada, ha comprar los pases. Ranma vestía pantalones negros y una camisa roja de corte chino, como ella. Como siempre, aunque esta vez mucho mas formal. Mas cuidado. Por una parte, algo en el corazón de la chica brillaba, al verlo tan bien vestido por estar con ella. Por otro lado, algo lo apagaba al pensar, que seguramente no sea únicamente para ella. Puede que incluso no sea por ella. Puede que Ranma solo estuviese ahí, junto a ella, porque le venía de paso. Que ni siquiera se planteara que ponerse para esta cita, si no para lo que haría después. Que esto no sea tan importante para él, como lo es para ella.

- Pago yo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como quieras… - le contestó. Ranma sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo y se lo pasó al encargado, mientras este sacaba unos tiquets. Al tenerlos en su mano, Ranma le paso uno a Shampoo. Esta tocó su mano levemente, antes de hacerse con el trozo de papel. Y no hizo nada más.

- Nos lo pasaremos bien – le dijo Ranma. Shampoo, despertándose, le miró a la cara. Sonreía. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Sí. Entremos – Y juntos, entraron a la estancia.

El parque de atracciones era algo muy usual, incluso para ser el que estaba en el centro de Tokyo. La montaña rusa, el tiovivo, el puesto de comida.

- ¿Que quieres hacer primero?

- Pues… - Shampoo miró a todos lados – Vamos a las tazas.

La cola para las tazas no fue ni mucho menos larga. De hecho, entraron nada más llegar. Ranma le abrió la puerta del compartimento de una de ellas y Shampoo entró. Después fue él.

- Me sorprendes… - Dijo Shampoo. Ranma la miró curioso tras cerrar la puerta. Se sentó.

- ¿El qué?

- Que aceptaras venir.

- Bueno, no veo porque no habría que hacerlo. – Shampoo vió los ojos de su exprometido un momento. No parecía que mintiese. Eran los mismos con que la miraba siempre. Esa mirada que llego muchas veces a odiar.

- Teniendo en cuenta que te casas en unos meses…

- Ja,ja. Siempre es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando. – El pitido del cierre de compuertas sonó. El motor de la máquina emnpezó a gruñir, y la atracción se puso en marcha. Ranma no tardó en hacer girar la taza.

- Además, siempre iba a las ferias con ustedes. – Shampoo se le quedó mirando mientras Ranma hacía el esfuerzo de girar la atracción.

- ¿Es solo por eso?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Es que no esperas que haga nada? – Shampoo rió – No creo que tengas muy buenas experiencias de mis intentos de…

- ¿Lo de las pociones y eso?

- Por ejemplo…

- Bueno… ¿Tienes algo en mente? – Ante la pregunta de Ranma, Shampoo volvió a sonreir.

- Siempre tengo cosas en mente. Y te mentiría si te digo que no. Pero… - La chica puso sus brazos en los bordes de la taza mientras cruzaba las piernas – No te preocupes, no tengo nada para manipularte.

- Je,je. Entonces disfrutemos de este pequeño encuentro – Y diciendo estó, Ranma rodó la taza lo mas fuerte que pudo, haciendo que Shampoo tuviese que agarrarse para no irse a un lado. Y ante el susto no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Ranma y Shampoo visitaron todo lo posible las atracciones que más les llamaban la atención. Desde el "tiro al muñeco" hasta la montaña rusa. E incluso Shampoo reconoció que lo pasaba bien. Las reacciones de Ranma, que se enfadaba si no ganaba en los juegos de competición, hasta su usual prepotencia al salir de las atracciones "fuertes", como asegurando que no se había asustado ni un mínimo. Sí, era el Ranma de siempre. Con su carácter de siempre, que tanto le gustaba. Y su mirada de siempre, que tanto la angustiaba. Como había sido en el resto de su vida en Nerima. Sí, para ella era un día especial. Un día que había esperado mucho tiempo, pero para él no. Para él era simplemente, unas horas de diversión.

- Tengo que ir al baño un momento – Le dijo Shampoo a Ranma, después de bajar del tren del terror. Este, asintió con el rostro.

- Te espero por aquí.

Realmente no es que tuviese alguna necesidad fisiológica. Shampoo entró para despejarse un poco. Todo le daba vueltas. Le volvían esos latidos tan característicos que tenía, cuando estaba cerca de Ranma. Esos latidos que poco poco, con el tiempo había apagado. Recordaba el pequeño roce de su mano. Volvían la esperanzas desenfundadas. Cosas que, aunque no lo pareciese, no era lo que buscaba. No era por lo que había venido, ni por lo que había invitado a Ranma.

- Espabila, china idiota… - Se dijo frente al espejo. Se miró la cara, que con el agua, empezó a desmaquillarse un poco. De su bolso, sacó un par de elementos retocadores, y se arreglo rápidamente. Se seco la cara y se pintó levemente de nuevo. Y respiró profundo. Tragó saliva, y volvió a salir. Y Ranma no estaba.

Puede que al final de todo, las cosas no estarían tan claras como parecieran. La verdad es que, ¿cuál es el motivo real para aceptar, por parte de un chico, la invitación de una chica? Es decir, ¿qué necesidad tenía él, estando prometido, de ir con otra a divertirse? Puede que estuviera aún en fase de aceptar el compromiso, que se hubiesen peleado, o ve a saber tú lo que ha pasado. O eso pensaba Shampoo antes de encontrar a Ranma. Y sí, ese latido volvía a ella de nuevo. Y esas esperanzas, y esos recuerdos. Ranma se encontraba de pie, delante de una cabina telefónica. Se acercó a él lentamente mientras todo se hacía cada ve más fuerte. A cada paso, sentía que todo podía, al menos, se como antes. Que tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Pero el latido se apagó. Las esperanzas se fueron donde vinieron. Y sus pasos se detuvieron. Aún a metros de él, y sin que el chico se diera cuenta, Shampoo se detuvo. Puede que hace algún tiempo apenas entendiera japonés. Y en ese momento quizo volver a ese punto. De no entender lo que querían decirle, de no entender conversaciones ajenas, de ni siquiera saber leer los labios. Ese tiempo, en que si Ranma decía "Te quiero Akane", ella no supiese lo que estaba diciendo. Pero lo leyó perfectamente de los labios de su acompañante, antes de que colgara el auricular. Mientras Ranma metía la mano en la abertura donde le la máquina telefónica le devolvía el cambio, Shampoo retrocedió. Retrocedió y se fue de ahí. El latido que sentía ante Ranma, no volvería jamás.

Cuando Ranma encontró nuevamente a Shampoo, esta estaba comiéndose un helado, en el banco delante de la entrada. No había nadie en la calle. Ranma tranpiraba un poco. Shampoo mordía el bizcocho de su cono de helado.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó el chico de la trenza. Shampoo se lo quedó mirando mientras comía. Dio el último mordisco a lo que quedaba de barquillo.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que salir por la puerta…

- Vaya… - Ranma suspiró de cansancio – Pues podías ponerte en un lugar más visible…

Shampoo se puso de pie, mientras se estiraba el traje.

- Sígueme – Le dijo al muchacho, mientras caminaba rumbo a unas escaleras. Ranma la siguió.

Las vistas desde la parte alta del parque, eran espectaculares. Desde un pequeño mirador, se podía contemplar toda la infrastructura que había en pleno centro de Tokyo. Como giraban todos los tiovivos y los trenes, como la montaña rusa se metía por dentro del edificio Korakuen, como la gente gritaba. Hacía algo de brisa, que refrescaba el calor del verano. Ranma observaba el mirador, completamente vacío, mientras Shampooo se acercaba a la barandilla. El viento le hacía volar levemente le pelo.

- No te acerques mucho… - Le dijo Ranma. Shampoo sonrió.

- Que me lo diga alguien que se tiraba siempre del quinto piso de su instituto sin hacerse daño, es algo extraño.

- Bueno, me tiraba a la piscina… -Ranma se acercó poco a poco a Shampoo. Esta le lanzó una patada rápida. Ranma la detuvo.

- Yo también puedo hacerlo. Al fín y al cabo, sigo siendo la campeona de la aldea amazona… Seguro que si me lanzo desde aquí, caigo de pie perfectamente.

- No lo pongo en duda – le dijo Ranma mientras sonreía – Así que no hace falta que lo demuestres más.

Shampoo se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Ranma. Este miraba también el paisaje.

- Y si tu no te hubieses comido el premio, lo sería con todas la de la ley – Shampoo suspiró – Aunque, por otra parte, nunca te hubiese conocido…

- No hay mal que por bien no venga.

- Además tampoco habría venido a Japón. Aunque en ese entonces, fuese por venganza. Ni habría pasado tantas aventuras. Ni hubiese sabido que la chica que me venció, realmente debía ser el chico con quien me casara – A Shampoo poco a poco se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos. Ranma la miró en silencio, mientras veía a Shampoo aguantarse las lágrimas.

- Shampoo…

- Y no habría descubierto tantas cosas de ti. Tu valentía, tu fuerza, la forma en la ocultabas tu debilidades… - Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle el rostro – Ni tu sonrisa, ni tu manera de luchar por lo que quieres, ni esa mirada tuya.

Ranma estaba mudo, miraba a Shampoo mientras esta agarraba la barandilla con cada vez mas fuerza. Intentó tocarle el hombro.

- Shampoo… - La chica al sentir sus dedos lo apartó su cuerpo de él. Se giró hacia él de cuerpo entero, aún aguantando con una mano en la barandilla.

- ¡Tu mirada Ranma! ¡Tus ojos! ¿Porqué…?!– Shampoo estaba a punto de romper la barandilla - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me miras como si no estuviese aquí?! ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer sentir tan poco importante?! ¡¿Qué más podía hacer para llamar tu atención?! ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me dejaras de ignorar, que me sintieses como parte de tu vida?! ¡¿Qué más?!

Ranma lentamente se giró hacia la chica, mientras esta no dejaba de llorar. Shampoo no dejaba de secarse las lágrimas como podía. Pero Ranma no dijo nada. Solo la miró, en silencio. Con esa mirada que tanto odiaba ella. Esa mirada que, dentro de ella, desde la primera vez, supo que por si solo, nunca sería suyo.

- Quiero que sepas… que nada fue mentira…. – Dijo Shampoo algo más tranquila – Que puede que todo empezara como una simple tradición, una estúpida ley… Pero que yo te llegué a querer tanto, con tantas ganas, que me dolía cada vez más ver como te alejabas de mí.

Shampoo estaba cabizabaja intentanto controlarse mientras decia esto.

- Qué… qué da igual como empezara, y da igual como ha terminado, lo que dijeran los demás… quiero que sepas… ahora que todo se ha terminado… ¡Que te amaba de verdad! ¡Te amé todo lo que podía y más! ¡Que no fue mentira! ¡Qué…!

Fue en ese intante en que Ranma abrazó a Shampoo. No con fuerza, sino con toda la delicadeza del mundo. No como se abraza a una persona amada, si no como se abraza a una persona necesitada. A una persona que no se le quiere hacer daño.

- No lo pongo en duda – Le susurró Ranma al oído – Así que no hace falta que lo demuestres más.

Shampoo rompió a llorar finalmente, mientras agarraba la camisa roja de Ranma. La lágrimas mojaban la ropa del muchacho. Y Shampoo se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que se lo pudo romper.

Ese día hacía 24 grados de temperatura. El sol protagonizaba un cielo despejado de nubes, y el calor se hacía notar en cada acera de cada barrio de Tokyo. Un día como hoy, Ranma y Akane se comprometieron. Y a día de hoy, y hasta el día de la boda, lo estarían.

Fin del segundo capítulo de los recuerdos.

[Terminado a las 2:16, horario de Greenwich]

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 15]

[Tazas de Café servidos: 2]

[Gran descubrimiento de la semana: Ser aficionado de Atlético de Madrid es como esperar que el agua de papel de un belén de figuras se mueva. (¡Joder, al menos podrían correr en los partidos! ¡Qué van caminando por el campo! ¡Lo único que se os pide es que le echéis huevos al asunto!) ]

al habla. Ayer después del partido del Atlético, me pillé tal cabreo que terminé de escribir dos cosas que tenía aparcadas, mientras blasfemaba. Una fue este capítulo. Hoy estoy más relajado (¡Cabrones! :P) El caso es que salió un poco corto, pero me ha gustado el resultado. No había mucho que contar. A diferencia del de Ryoga, que pasaba en varios día, este pasa en una tarde, y tampoco era cosa de alargarlo por alargar. Además así creo que es más intenso y al grano. Siento lo de las descripciones largas, por si a alguien se le hace pesado.

En cualquier caso, os pido que no reséis para que el Atlético pierda y así con el cabreo termine de escribir fanfiction, que realmente lo paso mal :P. Además que no fue el hecho de que perdieran (ha eso ya me he acostumbrado), si no como lo hicieron XD.


	4. La sonrisa del Pasado

4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica

o como Aprendí a Quererte sin Necesariamente Amarte.

Capítulos de los Recuerdos:

La sonrisa del pasado.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 3 de Junio. ¿Por qué? – Ukyo se quedó en silencio durante un rato, mientras hacía cuentas mentales. Akane la miraba.

- Creo que hoy me llega un paquete de ingredientes – contestó la chica mientras se desplomaba con un suspiro. Las dos estaba sentadas junto a una pared, en la guardilla de la casa de Ukyo. La luz del sol entraba por una pequeña ventana que daba al patio de los vecinos. Solamente gracias a eso podían verse aún. Aunque lo peor de todo, era el calor. Empezaba la temporada de lluvia y el ambiente húmedo no dejaba de atosigar a las chicas. Ukyo no aguantó más y se hizo una cola de caballo con el pelo. Se estaba asando.

- Podríamos intentar echar la puerta abajo… - Pensó en voz alta.

- Creía que yo era la bruta – Akane sonrió – Pero sería mejor buscar una solución antes de intentar salir por la fuerza.

Ukyo volvió a suspirar. La cara de tonta que tenía Akane no tampoco le gustaba. Desde que llegó, hace una hora a su restaurante, se comportaba de una manera extraña. Bueno, extraña no, más bien tranquila. Y la verdad es que nunca lo había sido de sobre manera. Y menos en las circunstancias que estaban.

- Supongo que Konatsu se acabará por dar cuenta, y nos encontrará – Akane, con esa extraña paciencia también se hizo una pequeña coleta. Era la primera vez que Ukyo la veía con una.

La tarde había empezado muy ligera para Ukyo. Las clases estaban a punto de acabar, y pronto serían las vacaciones de verano. Por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer. Además, el ambiente caluroso empezaba a tomar las calle de Nerima, y muy poca gente tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ir a comer fuera, y más comida caliente. No, lo que apetecía era un buen helado o una ensalada fría. Así que no era de extrañar que en esa tarde no hubiese nadie en el local. De hecho, con su experiencia en años pasados, era totalmente previsible. Era lo único previsible de esa tarde. Lo demás, desde el principio, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Para cuando Akane llegó al local, Ukyo solamente se dedicaba a cambiar de canal en la televisión, en busca de algo interesante que ver. Konatsu se había marchado al médico, y tardaría lo suficiente como para poder relajarse.

- Buenas tardes, Ukyo – Le dijo Akane nada más entrar. Eso fue la primera cosa extraña. No escuchó el "Uchan" característico de Ranma. Y no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica venía sola. Ni rastro del muchacho de la trenza.

- Hola Akane – le respondió ella, con la mejor sonrisa que podía. No es que fuese mal pensada, pero el único motivo que se le ocurría para que Akane se presentase ante ella sola, era para pedir un favor. Y tampoco es que le cayese mal, pero con el calor y la humedad, no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni de comprometerse a nada.

- ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, ¿y a ti?

- Bien también… - Saludo de cortesía. Akane tomó asiento junto a la barra. Ukyo soltó el mando y se preparó para lo que viniese, sea lo que sea.

Pero no paso nada.

Ese silencio, y la sonrisa de Akane, que no parecía tener prisa ni interés en nada más que mirarla, la rompió. ¿Qué el lo que quería?

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo Akane? – Ukyo sacó sus espátulas y se las mostró, girando ligeramente sus muñecas.

- Oh, sí, claro. Lo que tu quieras. – contestó ella. Y no es que tuviese especial interés, pero Ukyo se sentía algo nerviosa por la situación. Akane era evidente que venía por algo, pero no tenía claro el qué. Nunca habían sido tan amigas como para que viniese solamente para hablar o pasar el rato.

- ¿Estabas viendo la película? – preguntó Akane, mientras Ukyo sacaba ingredientes y los ponía en la plancha. Esta miró la televisión un momento.

- No, realmente no.

- ¿No te gusta el cine?

- No bueno, solamente estaba cambiando canales para… - Ukyo dio una vuelta a la masa – Quiero decir, nunca he visto muchas películas en mi vida.

- Bueno, creo que Ranma tampoco. Los que viajáis mucho supongo que no tenéis tiempo para eso.

- Ya…

- Pero ahora que estás establecida aquí, salir más a divertirte ¿no? - Ukyo se quedó callada ante la pregunta. ¿Realmente era tan simpática Akane? Cuando la veía con Ranma, siempre estaban discutiendo, pero al realidad es que nunca le dio la sensación de que fuese una chica especialmente rabiosa. Quizás simplemente fuese, que nunca la veía en sus buenos momentos. Quizás por su "rivalidad" con ella, la hubiese juzgado mal. O más bien, se hubiese llevado una falsa impresión.

- Yo, bueno… - Ukyo metió la mano en una jarrón, en busca de condimentos – No es que tenga mucho tiempo libre…

- Aún así deberías…

- Vaya… - Ukyo tomó el tarro y le echó un vistazo. – Me he quedado sin ingredientes.

No era normal que le pasase, pero la verdad es que no espera mucho trabajo hoy, y se le olvidó incluso revisar las cantidades antes de abrir.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? – preguntó Akane.

- No, bueno. Solo tengo que subir un momento – Ukyo bajó el fuego de la parrilla y se quitó el delantal – Estaré aquí en un minuto.

Mientras dejaba a Akane con cualquier intención de detenerla, Ukyo subió rápidamente las escaleras. Solía guardar las especias e ingredientes en el ático, donde la temperatura ambiente no cambiaba mucho y era la más idónea. No la mejor, pero lo más parecido que podía encontrar a un almacén bien aclimatado. La puerta llevaba meses atascada y no se podía abrir desde dentro una vez cerrada, así que la rutina marcaba que debía dejar un trozo de madera en el suelo, haciendo fuerza para que no ce cerrara sola. En eso, tampoco fue diferente hoy. Ukyo comprobó que la puerta no se movía y se adentró en la guardilla.

Aparte de ingredientes, la cocinera guardaba muchas cosas ahí. La ropa de invierno (y la de verano cuando tocase), algunos muebles que no utilizaba, incluso la carretilla de okonomiyakis desmontada para cuando tuviera que ir de "viaje de negocios". Y bueno, también guardaba recuerdos. Sus primeras espátulas, regalo de su padre. Sus trajes de las escuelas en donde había estado. Y algún juguete también. Pero lo que con más ilusión guardaba, era aquella foto que se hizo de pequeña con Ranma. Salían los dos juntos, Ranma comiendo un okonomiyaki suyo, y ella totalmente cabreada recriminándolo. Ese era su día a día en aquella época. ¿Quién pensaría que todo iba a acabar así?

- ¿Ukyo…? – La chica pegó un pequeño brinco al oír una voz femenina a su espalda. Era Akane.

- ¿Qu-qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó tartamudeando a la vez que ocultaba la foto lo más rápidamente posible en la caja en que había estado oculta hasta ahora. Pero poco tardó en darse cuenta que Akane había movido el pie de madera, y la puerta se cerraba lentamente.

- ¡La puerta! – El sonido ligero del picaporte de metal encajando en su ranura y el movimiento de Akane girándose se mezclaron, dando lugar a la situación actual. Encerradas.

- ¿Estas segura de qué sacaste el okonomiyaki de la parrilla? – preguntó Ukyo. Akane, que en ese entonces miraba toda la habitación con curiosidad, lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

- Que sí. También cerré la tienda. – Volvió a aclarar – No iba a subir dejando todo eso así.

- Ya, bueno… - Ukyó bajó la cabeza. Era lógico. Pero con el disgusto que tenía, lo que más ganas tenía era gritarle a Akane: "¡¿No te dije que no subieras?". Aunque claro, eso no solucionaría nada.

- Nunca había estado aquí. ¿Es la despensa? – Akane, seguía curoseando todo lo que podía con la poca luz que había.

- Sí. Algo así. Tampoco es que sea el lugar más interesante de mi casa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Las despensas son siempre los mejores lugares. – La chica del pelo azul, que hasta ese entonces estaba sentada apaciblemente, empezó a gatear mirando las cosas más de cerca.

- ¿Los mejores lugares?

- ¡Claro! Son esos lugares donde guardas cosas de las que jamás te podrás deshacer. – Akane abrió un baúl, donde había algo de ropa – Porque si no, ya estarían en la basura.

Ukyo se quedó pensando un poco en las palabras de Akane. ¿Tendría ella también, un lugar donde guarda sus recuerdos? ¿Y Ranma?

- ¡Tienes una colección de uniformes! ¡Que envidia! – Akane empezó a sacar camisas y faldas. – Tienes montones…

- No… intenta dejarlo luego como estaban… - De acuerdo con que se estaban aburriendo, pero a ese ritmo, Akane le desordenaría todo.

- ¿Antes usabas uniforme de chica?

- Bueno, a un niña no es que le dejaran ir con lo que quisiese. Empecé a usar el de chico a los 15 años – Ukyo se acercó un poco a ella, para asegurarse de que no rompiera nada.

- Debiste estar monísima con esto puesto – Akane miró fijamente lo detalles del bordado y costuras de una de las prendas. La palpó con sus manos mientras poco a poco se giraba ante Ukyo. Está última, que no prestaba mucha atención a los comentarios de Akane, entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡No me lo pienso poner!

- Vamos, ¿qué más te da…?

- ¡Que no quiero! – Gritó Ukyo finalmente mientras agarraba toda la ropa y la volvía a meter en el baúl.

- Solo es para entretenernos un rato…

- Si no hubieses subido no tendríamos que entretenernos con nada. - Akane se calló unos segundos ante la declaración de Ukyo. No es que quisiese hacerle daño, pero Ukyo sentía que si no se lo decía, eso se le iría pudriendo por dentro. Al fin y al cabo era un calentón por el momento.

- Lo siento… - Escuchó a su espalda. Un suspiro es lo que primero le salió.

- Da igual. Es culpa mía por no arreglar la puerta en su momento. Mañana mismo llamo a un cerrajero. – finalizó Ukyo. Akane estaba cabizbaja sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque se podía entrever su semblante triste. Ukyo suspiró profundamente. Este repentino cercamiento por parte de Akane o no presagiaba nada bueno, o simplemente ella no podía llegar a entenderlo. Y en cualquiera de los dos caso era ella la que estaba quedando mal. ¿Y si simplemente quería empezar una amistad que nunca habían tenido?

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde del 3 de Julio. Habitualmente debería estar detrás de la parrilla, vendiendo su comida. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba de pie, encerrada en el desván de su casa, vistiendo el traje de colegiala que usaba con trece años. La verdad es que pensándolo un poco, era para avergonzarse.

- Pues aún te queda bien – Dijo Akane sonriente delante de ella. Se dedicaba a limpiar un espejo que hace meses que Ukyo guardó en ese lugar. Ukyo pensó que al menos podría haberse disfrazado ella también.

- La verdad es que mientras subes de curso, los diseños son cada vez más feos. El de la Furikan no me gustaba nada. – Añadió mientras dejaba ver su reflejo a Ukyo. Era impresionante.

La falda le quedaba un poco más corta, pero aparte de eso le venía perfecto. Y junto a la coleta que se había hecho debido al calor, le daba un aire mas juvenil si cabía. Incluso con la barrera del escepticismo, Ukyo no podía negar que le sentaba bien.

- ¿Sorprendida? – Le preguntó Akane. Ukyo no tenía palabras.

- Bueno… un poco….

- Yo creo que deberías empezar a vestir como una chica otra vez. Seguro que tendrías éxito. – Ukyo se rascó la cabeza. Así daba un rasgo de feminidad que ya no recordaba. Era bastante extraño, porque ella, aún con su indumentaria, nunca dejó de sentirse femenina en cierto modo. Incluso llegó a odiarlo en su momento.

- Tampoco es que quiera tener "éxito". –

- Pero no sé. Siempre que te veía en clases, pensaba que es lo que se te pasaba por al cabeza. Si tienes interés en ti misma o…

- Bueno, tampoco eres la más indicada para decírmelo, ¿no?.

- Puede que tengas razón. – Contestó Akane sentándose de nuevo. – Pero lo he pensado últimamente. ¿Tan raros somos que hemos perdido el interés en lo que lo suelen tener la chicas de nuestra edad?

Ukyo seguía mirándose detenidamente en el espejo. Sin gestos ni movimientos, solamente se recorría con la mirada.

- Creo que simplemente son otras circunstancias. Puede que en lo superficial no seamos tan coherentes. Pero tampoco es que seamos raras. Puede que no sea de la manera ortodoxa, pero también luchamos por lo que queremos, tenemos nuestros hobbys, nos arreglamos, tenemos citas, nos enamoramos…

- Sí. Nos enamoramos. – Akane suspiró profundamente. Y las dos se quedaron en silencio. Ukyo, aunque seguía observándose a si misma en el espejo, retrocedía mentalmente a muchos momentos, al igual que Akane. La verdad es que nunca habían hablado de ese tema con una seriedad palpable. Todas conocían sus intenciones con respecto a las demás y a Ranma, y puede que ello no les dejara acercarse tanto como deberían. Tanto como amigas como rivales.

- ¿No tienes algo de maquillaje? – Preguntó Akane. Cambio de tema radical. Fue esta vez Ukyo la que suspiró. La verdad es que fue un momento algo incómodo.

- ¿Pretendes ahora maquillarme o …? - Preguntó mientras se giraba, a la vez que abría los ojos sorprendida. Akane sostenía la caja donde Ukyo guardaba sus recuerdos, seguramente en busca de algo para aderezar al cara. Tuvo, durante un segundo, las ganas de gritarle e intentar que soltara lo que tenía en las manos. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Y mientras Akane, en silencio, sacada con cuidado esa foto añeja del pasado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar.

- ¿Este es Ranma? – Akane tomó la foto con sus dos manos, después de dejar la pequeña caja a un lado de ella.

- Así es…

- ¿Y esta eres tu?

- Sí. – No es que pudiese decir nada más. Y tampoco es que Akane no supiera que ella y Ranma se conocían desde pequeños. Pero sentía que eso le hacía más daño de lo que debía hacerle. Era solo una fotografía.

Mientras Akane recorría con la mirada esa fotografía, Ukyo y su traje de marinerita tomaron la caja roja donde la guardaba. De acuerdo que la había abierto, pero no quería que siguiera hurgando en ella. Eran cosas muy personales. Y cuando se cansara de ver al foto, se la devolvería, la guardaría, y se terminaría el asunto. Eso era, al menos, la idea inicial. Pero al tomar nuevamente el cofre, no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento, simplemente para darle tiempo a Akane que saliera de sus pensamiento. Y vio la orquilla que una vez le regalaron por su cumpleaños. Era grande, lila y con una pequeña flor en una punta. Pero lo importante es que era lo suficientemente sólida como para forzar una puerta.

- Esto puede servir – Dijo en voz alta, mientra la sacaba y la sostenía en su mano derecha. No escuchó respuesta y la verdad es que tampoco la buscaba. Se acercó a la puerta, dejó la caja a un lado suyo y miró el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta. Y empezó a intentar forzarla.

- Siempre ha sido algo que te he envidiado… - Escuchó a su espalda, mientras el sonido del roce del metal ya se empezaba a producir. – La verdad es que Ranma no es un chico misterioso ni nada por el estilo. Es una persona muy natural y es una de las cosas más atrayentes de él. Pero… pero aún así, siento que hay cosas que nunca podré tener de él. Y una de ellas la tienes tú.

Aunque no pronunciaba palabra y seguía concentrada en intentar abrir la puerta, Ukyo no podía dejar de escuchar.

- Ukyo, tú… Tú has conocido una parte de Ranma, que ninguna de las demás conoceremos nunca. Algo que, seguramente tu tampoco le darás tanta importancia, pero es algo que envidio de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Tú conoces una sonrisa de Ranma que yo nunca veré. Una mirada que nunca podré observar… y una inocencia de la que nunca podré disfrutar. – Ukyo sabía que Akane hace rato que no miraba la foto. Podía sentir su mirada en la espalda. – Tú tienes algo de Ranma que yo nunca podré tener. Y tu quisiste a Ranma antes de que ninguna otra persona lo quisiera. Por eso, yo… Ukyo, Ranma y yo nos vamos a casar.

Un pequeño "tic" sonó, levemente en la atmósfera. La puerta se había abierto, pero eso no era lo importante, porque Ukyo parecía no haberse enterado de ello. Seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, y en la misma posición. Y su mano aún giraba ligeramente, como si su trabajo no hubiese terminado.

- Nos casaremos dentro de seis meses. Es… es la decisión final. Yo, bueno, Ranma y yo hemos dado el consentimiento para… - Akane suspiró. – Sé que no debería estar aquí. Se que era Ranma el que quería decírtelo personalmente. Pero… sentía la necesidad de decírtelo yo. Yo, siempre te he respetado, porque eres la mejor amiga de Ranma. Por todo lo que te he dicho y, porque me pareces una persona fantástica.

Ukyo ya había dejado caer su mano derecha, pero su mirada seguía perdida en algún surco de la puerta de madera. Akane se levantó con la foto y guardó al foto en su sitio, para después darle esa caja a Ukyo en las manos. Ukyo despertó del pequeño trance. Y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo… Lo siento. Se que esto que me hace feliz a mi, te hace muchísimo daño… - Ukyo se levantó lentamente, pero Akane no dejó de intentar expresarse – Me gustaría… que no fuese así. Me gustaría que todos fuésemos felices, pero…

Akane se detuvo en seco al sentir como los brazos de Ukyo la envolvían por los hombros. Era la primera vez que sentía la calidez humana de una persona, que hasta hace unos minutos, no era más que una conocida. Y sin entender porqué, se le empaparon los ojos.

- Está bien. – Dijo Ukyo, como un susurró. – La verdad, es que sabría que algún día nos abrazaríamos, pasara lo que pasara.

Ukyo no dijo mucho más. Ni Akane tampoco, pero se podría decir que la primera llevó mejor la situación que la segunda. Akane no podía dejar de derramar ciertas lágrimas de vez en cuando, mientras se despedían. Mientras le concretaba las fechas y bueno, el ritual de invitaciones y esas cosas. A la chica de pelo azul le costaba dar cada dato como si estuviera apuñalando a la otra, pero Ukyo solo sonreía y aceptaba con la cabeza. Finalmente, ya hecha un mar de sollozos, Akane se despidió intentando dar su mejor sonrisa. Ukyo hizo lo propio. Se despidió de ella, volvió abrir el local, dejó los ingredientes que hace una hora fue a buscar al desván, tomó el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió.

- Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo vestida de colegiala, Ukyo? – Preguntó Konatsu nada más entrar por al puerta. Ukyo cambiaba de canal detrás de la barra. Pero nunca contestó a la pregunta. Solamente rompió a llorar.

[Terminado a las 2:16, horario de Greenwich]

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 5]

[Tazas de Café servidos: 1]

[¡Alirón, Alirón, el Atletí es campeón!: Es increíble que cuando escribí el segundo capítulo, lo único que esperaba del Atlético es que no descendiera de categoría, y a día de hoy, somos campeones de Europa.]

Hola, este capítulo ha costado menos de lo que me pareció en un principio. Lo que me costó fue ponerme a escribirlo XD. Ha salido algo corto y puede que con poca sustancia, pero me doy por satisfecho. Era el más complicado de todos (en un principio), y siento que me quito una gran carga de encima, por decirlo de alguna manera XD.

Queda un pequeño Epílogo y la despedida, así que nos vemos en unos día.


	5. El Día Perfecto

4 Cosas que Hacer en Una Silla Eléctrica

o como Aprendí a Quererte sin Necesariamente Amarte.

Capítulo Final:

El Día Perfecto.

Mousse tomó ligeramente el agua que caía del grifo y se embadurnó la cara. Aún seguían en el departamento eclesiástico de la iglesia, especialmente habilitado como sala de espera. Más concretamente, estaba en los baños, intentando arreglarse un poco. La pareja estaba a punto de llegar y aunque no hubiese bebido mucho, era verdad que se había despreocupado bastante de guardar la apariencia impoluta que requería la ocasión. Pero no era nada que no pudiese arreglar con un poco de paciencia. Se desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones y se metió la camisa por dentro, antes de volver a cerrarlo. Se alisó la camisa como buenamente pudo y se recolocó al corbata, totalmente azul, que usaba. Se miró al espejo. No es que estuviese como llegó, pero tampoco estaba mal. Era suficiente. Se puso la chaqueta y colocó los pliegues. Volvió a mirarse. Con las manos mojadas se intentó humedecer el pelo, a la vez que se rehacía la coleta. Poco más podía hacer.

- Esto es un asco. – Se dijo en voz alta. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

Cuando salió del baño pudo ver de refilón como Kasumi terminaba de hablar con los demás a la vez que se marcha por una esquina. Ryoga estaba de pie, y Ukyo y Shampoo, aún sentadas. Y ninguno había conseguido su objetivo. Seguían tan sobrios como cuando llegaron. Ryoga apuró el último vaso de licor, mientras Shampoo se levantaba y agarra su bolso. Ukyo, que empezó a hacer lo mismo, le miró.

- Ya llegan. – Dijo, por si aún no era evidente.

El camino hacia la salida de la iglesia, era toda una procesión. Tanto, que a Mousse le dieron ganas de gritar: "¡Reclusos recorren la Milla Verde!". Ryoga iba primero con las manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo. Ukyo y Shampoo, una junto a otra le seguían. Y él detrás, algo más distanciados. Era un momento perfecto para confesarse. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo antes, en medio de una conversación que duró horas, ni nunca lo haría. Ya bastante tenían ellos con lo suyo. Pero la verdad es que esperaba, que aunque ahora les doliese, lo superaran. En principio creía que ya lo habían hecho, y a primera vista con sus relatos, eso parecía. Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de cada uno de ellos mientras hablaban. Y supo que eso no era así. Lo aceptaban, comprendían donde estaban, pero no lo habían superado. Cada movimiento que hacían dudaban y cada paso que daban, aunque en apariencia eran normales, sentía que les costaba tanto como levantar una losa de media tonelada. Por eso no tuvo el valor de decir nada.

El sitio en si no era una catedral, ni mucho menos. Más que una iglesia, era una parroquia. Una simple edificación de piedra que no superaba los tres pisos de altura. En longitud, no era tan grande como una casa. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que el barrio de Nerima se caracterizaba en casas de dos pisos, no rompía tanto con el ambiente. O eso pensaba Mousse.

- ¿Tenemos que esperar aquí afuera? – Preguntó Ryoga un momento.

- No es necesario. La cuestión es estar dentro cuando entren… -La contestación de Ukyo fue suficiente para que el chico se encaminara hacia la entrada de la iglesia sin decir nada a nadie. Mousse lo siguió con la mirada a la vez que las dos chicas se miraban dudosas. A continuación le miraron a él.

- Yo esperaré fuera… - dijo Mousse a la vez que se perdía entre la multitud. No es que le hiciera especial ilusión, pero no aguantaba del todo bien el ambiente que esos tres generaban.

En las escaleras una muchedumbre bastante grande se dedicaba a conversar y dialogar entre risas y ambiente de fiesta. Y se extendía hasta la acera y parte de la calle. Era una calle peatonal, así que no había ningún peligro de que algún coche pasara. Ninguno excepto el que todos esperaban. Mousse, echando un rápido vistazo a la gente, pudo reconocer a varios. Desde Kuno y Kodachi, a profesores y compañeros. Incluso algunos antiguos enemigos y amigos. Todos de traje y vestidos. Era tan extraña la situación de verlos así, que Mousse llegó a comprender que lo vivido en el barrio de Nerima no era muy normal realmente. Y ahora viendo una acción cotidiana, parece lo más extraño del mundo.

- ¿Te imaginas que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez? – La anciana Cologne se situó a su lado, con su típico bastón.

- Viniendo de usted, me sorprende que no lo esté intentando, vieja bruja. – Mousse ni se giró para hablarle a la cara. Nunca es que hubiesen tenido una gran relación. Aunque reconocía que el insulto era un poco gratuito.

- Aunque no te lo creas, ya me da igual. Si Shampoo lo ha aceptado, yo no puedo hacer nada.

- ¿Y el deshonor y todo eso?

- Bueno, las tradiciones son cosas muy fáciles de inculcar pero muy difíciles de obligar. Es algo que aprendes con la edad. – Lo que le faltaba por oír. Todo una juventud escuchándola usar esa excusa para no tener ni una oportunidad de acercarse a Shampoo, y ahora resultaba que eran tonterías. Pero solo pudo suspirar. No tenía ganas de discutir hoy.

- Si usted lo dice… – susurró, mientras la anciana se marchaba. La verdad es que poco le importaba se la había escuchado o no. Siguió mirando la pequeña muchedumbre a la vez que observaba el cielo. Estaba despejado. Nada parecía estropear el momento.

- Gracias por venir… - Escucho a su espalda. Esta vez si se giró. Ante él estaba Ranma, vestido perfectamente de negro. Se notaba que había dejado de hablar con su madre para venir a saludarlo. Aun así era chocante verlo ahí, de pié, tan tranquilo antes de empezar.

- Solo la novia viene en coche…

- Ya lo sé. No estoy sorprendido por eso.– Contestó Mousse. – Además, si me invitaste, lo normal es que viniese.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es que seamos íntimos amigos. Así que no sabía si vendrías.

- Ya. Tus "íntimos" están como para suicidarse. – Mousse señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta de la parroquia. Se podía ver la espalda de Ryoga, sentado ya en el último banco de la fila, junto a Shampoo y Ukyo.

- No los culpo. – Ranma también se quedó mirándolos un momento. – Pero agradezco de veras que viniesen. No sé si tu…

- Yo no tuve nada que ver. Me los encontré aquí, como tú. – Mousse suspiró y hecho a andar. – Y por lo que he oído, fuisteis vosotros los que les ayudasteis a aceptarlo.

La verdad es que Mousse esperaba alejarse y apartarse un rato, sin esperar respuesta, como hizo Cologne hace un momento con él. Pero tardó poco en darse cuanta de que Ranma le había seguido hacia una de las esquinas de la iglesia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje y se apoyó en la pared de está, justo al doblar la esquina. El sol estaba en posición de tarde, y la sombra del edificio cortaba diagonalmente el suelo. Como si fuese parte de un detallado ritual, se preocupó de no romper la línea de sombra. Ranma llegó un segundo después.

- Aún así… - Ranma suspiró. – Quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste. No fuese por ti, quizás ahora estuviésemos como siempre.

- Mira, si te digo la verdad, no me importa mucho. – Mousse se sacó la mano del bolsillo y se rascó la cabeza. –Es decir. Entiendo que es un momento feliz para ti, y todo eso… Pero tienes que comprender que yo no hice más que algo por mi propio interés. Al fin y al cabo, que tú y Akane os caséis, es algo que quería desde hace tiempo.

- Lo sé. Y por eso te lo agradezco más aún. – Mousse miró a los ojos de Ranma, y por una vez en la vida, vió una sinceridad innata en ellos. Algo que seguramente solo había visto Akane. Así que era normal que se sintiese acongojado.

Puede que tuviese razón. Hace ya un año, cuando le echaron de Nekohanten, con las maletas en mano, fue a casa de Ranma y le gritó todo lo que quiso. Estaba arto. Y necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, ¿y quién mejor que el que siempre, desde que le conocía, había tenido la culpa? Aún hoy no recuerda muy bien todo lo que le dijo, pero recuerda claramente algo que seguramente le acabó calando hondo: "Vuestras tonterías están haciendo daño a mucha gente". ¿Cómo iba a pensar, que un simple desahogo antes de volverse a China iba a desencadenar en todo esto? Incluso, a los seis meses, cuando recibió la invitación de boda, no creyó que tuviese un rol tan importante. Pero junto a la invitación mandaron una carta de agradecimiento bastante comprometedora y un billete de avión.

- Se que ni siquiera lo hacías pensando en nosotros, pero que alguien haga algo bueno sin pensar, es admirable.

- No soy un santo. Tampoco hice nada especial.

- Para mí, fue lo que necesitaba oír desde hace tiempo. – Rama sonrió. – Y me sorprendió que el que me lo hiciese comprender fueses tu.

A Mousse se le estaba cayendo el alma al suelo. No tenía donde agarrarse. Y es que no se sentía como un héroe. Ni como un sabio. Después de unas horas de charla con Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga, se sentía como un villano. Como un Judas. Y esto no lo solucionaba.

- Bueno, ahora mismo no tengo mucho más tiempo para hablar, pero intentemos quedar antes de que te marches. A Akane también le gustará verte de nuevo. – Ranma se inclinó ligeramente y vio por la esquina que le llamaban. - ¿No vemos luego, de acuerdo?

Mousse asintió con la cabeza. No podía pensar en mucho más. Pero justo antes de que se marchara, solo se le ocurrió decir algo.

- Esto… Ranma… - La pequeña llamaba hizo detener al chico de la trenza.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No… No le digas a nadie lo que pasó. ¿De acuerdo? – Le pidió Mousse. Ranma se quedó un momento pensativo. Pero no vio más allá de sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. – Y con una reverencia, volvió hacia la multitud. Mientras se alejaba e iba a hablar con sus compañeros, Mousse miró al suelo. No era bonito. Se sentía mal. Es verdad que era algo ajeno totalmente a él, pero ese peso que le estaba dando Ranma al sermón que le dió hace un año, le hacía sentirse un poco como el mayor maquinador de todo esto. Y ahora, a pocos minutos de que todo acabara, era una piedra demasiado pesada para el sólo. Pretendía confesárselo a todos en ese tiempo que estuvieron bebiendo pero, ¿cómo hacerlo después de todo lo que le habían contado? ¿Qué reacción tendrían? Ya no quería ni saberlo. Le tocaría cargar con esa losa hasta que se calmaran los ánimos de todos.

El ruido de un motor sonó a lo lejos para despertar la expectación de todos. Las prisas por meterse a la iglesia y tomar asiento empezaron, pero a Mousse no le afectó. Tampoco era una situación especial para él. Con las manos aún en los bolsillos, giró la esquina, para volver a la fachada de la iglesia y poder contemplar el panorama. Akane bajaba de un coche totalmente negro, junto a su padre. Puede que nunca sintiese atracción física hacia la chica, pero en ese momento, tuvo un atisbo de ello. Se veía deslumbrante con el traje blanco. Sus encajes, su velo, incluso la delicada forma de caminar que tuvo al bajarse del coche, transmitían un aura de dulzura que encantaba a todos los que la veían. Casi sin darse cuenta, mientras toda la gente de su alrededor saludaba y se metía dentro del recinto, él se quedó de pié, mirando. Y a medida que ella subía las escaleras girando levemente su rostro, sus ojos se miraron un momento. Y con la sonrisa más encantadora que le recordaría en su vida, Akane le hizo un leve reverencia, antes de seguir y perderse de la visión de Mousse. Sí, era imposible no amar a la novia en el día de su boda.

A medida que caminaba hacia la entrada, la clásica música de órgano empezó a envolver el ambiente. Ni las pisadas de Mousse, que en esos últimos segundos era el único que aún caminaba, rompió el momento. Este, finalmente, decidió quedarse justo en el marco de la puerta. Algunos llantos y sollozos se empezaban a oír, mientras la lenta caminata de Akane hacia el altar se realizaba. Ranma poseía un mira mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Mousse miró a su derecha. Ryoga, Ukyo y Shampoo, habían tomado la decisión de sentarse en la última fila de la iglesia, quizás en un esfuerzo de pasar inadvertidos, o incluso de no interesarse por la ceremonia. Pero no pudieron dejar de mira en ningún momento. Las luces del lugar brillaban en los ojos de los tres, seguramente en un atisbo de llanto que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro, aunque sólo ellos podrían confirmar si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Lo único que pudo hacer Mousse en esa situación, fue esbozar un pequeña sonrisa de complacencia. Y, mientras se leían los votos, mientras veía la cara de felicidad de la pareja, el ambiente y la atmósfera, supo que los cuatros estaban viviendo lo que se denomina, un día perfecto. Donde todo el mundo es feliz, el cual recordarían el resto de sus vidas. Y donde nada de lo que pase, romperá esa perfección.

Sí, hoy era el día perfecto, pero no el de ellos.

Fin Del Capítulo Final

Fin de Fanfiction.

[Terminado a las 4:43, horario de Greenwich]

[Cigarros en el cenicero: 2]

[Tazas de Café servidos: 4]

[Días de Futbol: ¡Yo vi a España ganar la Copa del Mundo! ¡Tiki-Taka, Tiki-Taka, EH, EH!]

Notas finales: Supongo que nadie se esperaba un final así, pero así acaban las cosas: ¡Gol de Iniesta y Campeones del Mundo! No, son broma :P. Me refería al fanfiction. La realidad es que ninguno de los capítulos estaban enfocados en las acciones, sino en los sentimientos de los personajes, así que tampoco importaba tanto como pasaron las cosas exactamente. O eso creo yo.

La realidad es que este fic es el más largo en espacio de tiempo que he publicado, pero a la vez uno de los más cortos. Quizás es gracias a que sean capítulos auto-conclusivos que tiene algo en común, pero poco más. Al fin y al cabo pasan en sitios distintos, con distintos personajes, y en diferentes situaciones durante un año. Pero siempre quise terminarlo, y ahora que lo he hecho, creo que ha quedado bien. Mejor de lo que pensaba al principio. Algo sencillito, fácil de leer y sin mayor dificultad (aunque no lo parezca por el tiempo que a costado). Quizás por ello, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y si no, pues mis más sinceras disculpas desde aquí :P

23 de Agosto de 2010


End file.
